wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Aviva/@comment-5139533-20120728185559
I have finally found a name for the fanfiction i wrote. LIKE A REFLECTION Chapter 1 Nightmares and Dates Martin Kratt was sleeping due to how much partying he had done with the gang. It was 6:54am, and Martin didn't care. In fact his dream was the only thing he could think of. ENTERING MARTIN'S DREAM Martin woke chained to a table. Arms hung over his head and his legs spread out. Martin couldn't see anything. All but darkness. "What the..." Martin said, but was interuptted with a flash of light, which was strong enough for Martin to see were he was. "Finally your awake. I thought I was gonna have to start without you." A voice just a few feet away from Martin said. Martin could see a figure forming. "CHRIS! What's going on here?! Why am I tied up?" Martin paniced. Chris wiped of a little sweat on Martin's forehead. "Well I'm gonna eat. And your gonna fly." Chris explanded, forming a smirk. Martin was confused. Humans can't fly... unless they are in a plane. "Wha..what do you mean? Chris if this one of your pranks you can stop now." Martin said. Chris turned around, and picked up one of the knifes on his table. '' ''"Oh Martin... How much I love you. Theres just one thing." Chris said, while placeing an demonish face on. "Whats that?" Martin whimpered."I'm not Chris.Your brother is over there." Martin looked over to were the imposter was pointing. The imposter walked over to the other table, while pulling on something. A table lamp. Martin gasped. There was Chris. Not his full body but Martin could only see his upper body. Then the impsoter grabbed the table lamp and lowered it down. Martin screamed. Chris's lowerbody was gone. Martin scanned the room, he found Chris's legs on a table full of bloody organs. "CHRIS!!!" BACK TO REAL LIFE Martin woke up to the sound of his brother's cheering. Chris was on top of Martin with that I-got-good-news look. "You will never guess what happend!" Chris said in his best teenage girl voice. Martin placed his hand on his face. "Something important... I hope." Martin said in a weak voice. Knowing Chirs, he would get over wellmed about many things that happen. FLASHBACK "Martin! I got bumps on my face!" 14 year old Chris cheered. "The're called pimples Chris." 18 year old Martin said. "Martin! Mr. Whiskers is fat!" 7 year old Chris cheered. "You feed him to much Chris." 11 year old Martin said. "Martin! Mr. Whiskers isn't moving!" 9 year old Chris cheered. "He's dead Chris." 13 year old Matrin said. BACK TO THE PRESANT Chris slapped Martin back to reality. "I asked Aviva if she want to go on a date," Chris paused. "She said yes!" Martin nodded and pushed Chris off. "Good for you. Now get out. I'll be out in a mintue." Martin said, and then slid off of his bed, landing on his knees. Chris skipped out of the room. "Hmph. Chris can be such a geek." Martin thought. He got up and dragged himself to his drawer. He found his blue hoodie, and put it on over his white shirt. He slid on his old basketball shorts over his blue boxers. He then put on white socks and left his room. Chris looked up from the computer and scanned Martin. "What are you doing? We are suppost to go to the Wild Kratts Team meeting... in about," Chris paused. "Two minutes" Aviva anwsered. "Thanks." Chris said. Martin rolled his eyes and then walked over to the automatic door. "Dude, you have to eat." Chris said while walking towards Martin. "No thanks." "Why, not?" "I'm not hungry." "Your always hungry." "Yeah, but not now." "So then were are you going?" "To the mountins." "Can I come?" "Sure." Martin said while grabbing his backpack and headed out the door. Chris followed with a little jump in each step. Martin keep on looking over his shoulder to check if his brunette brother was not to far away from him. Chris noticed this "Is there something you like?" Chris said teasingly. "Nope. Not much to look at anyway." Martin said in his mater-of-factly voice. Chris chuckled, and started scratching his nose. He just loved how much his bro would joke around with him. But he hated it when he made fun of his height. They kept of walking untill something caught Chris's eye. "Hey look it's a barn!" Chris said, while running ahead. Martin looked up and to Chris's words he wasn't lying. Martined ran over to Chris's side and saw the mark on the barn door. This place looks so familur. I feel like i've been here before. Martin thought. Chris walked towards Martin and picked him up. "Wait! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Martin screamed. Chris rolled his eyes "There is a lock on the door. One word Martin. Ram." Martin struggled but he knew his brother was given echanted strengh, and I was givin super speed. "Go ahead." Martin said. Chris started charging towards the door. BAM! The next thing Martin knew he was on the floor and Chris was exploring the barn. "I hate you magic wizard." Martin said, and then walked over to Chris. Something caught Martin's eye, and then he walked towards it. It was a pair of fake vampire teeth. Martin picked it up and waked back over to Chris. Chris was gazing at a mirror that had a botton. And on that botton had a sticky note which read "PRESS ME" With that Chris pressed it. The frame of the mirror began glowing. Chris looked into the mirror. Martin looked into it as well and saw nothing besides his brothers reflction. "What the heck?" Chapter 2 Evil looks good on you Coming soon.